Fake
by ncalkins
Summary: Aphrodite wasn't supposed to fall for Percy, but she has, so now what? (Warnings: Unrequited love. Percy makes out with who he thinks is Annabeth.)


Fake

By Ncalkins

AU, I don't own anything, OOC

–

 _'It wasn't supposed to end up like this,'_ Aphrodite thought as she watched Percy Jackson swim in the sea.

The sun glittered on the water. Crystalline drops flew into the air. His face a blissful beacon bobbing among the waves. Aphrodite floated as close as she could to Percy, admiring his bright eyes as he swam.

"Hey, Annabeth! Watch this!" Percy yelled, waving his hand to get her attention.

Aphrodite suppressed a huff as she glared at Annabeth. She moved to the side as Percy pulled the water up from under him, flinging himself into the air. He flipped as Annabeth clapped and cheered.

 _'I promised him an exciting love life.'_ She thought. _'I wasn't involved besides string pulling.'_

He splashed into the water, disappearing. The sea water smoothed over the ripples he created. _'The Fates are cruel.'_

Aphrodite watched as Annabeth returned to her reading. ' _How can you read when a hot hunk is begging for your attention?'_

She watched, jealousy curling in her gut like a viper, as Percy ran from the lake, dry. His back muscles flexed as he stretched. He ran toward Annabeth, sliding next to her, scattering sand.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, hitting him with her book. She shook it, sand sprinkling her legs.

Percy whined. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Aphrodite walked across the waves, enjoying the sea spray.

 _'This is nice,'_ she thought. _'I should visit more often.'_ She eyed Percy as he wrapped Annabeth up in his arms a pout trying to get her to pay attention to him. _'It wouldn't do for Percy to see his father getting handsy with me.'_

Aphrodite floated over the sand, stopping a few feet from the couple.

"Annabeth," Percy whined. "I said I'm sorry."

She ignored him.

 _'She doesn't deserve him.'_ Aphrodite's hands clenched in front of her.

Percy nuzzled Annabeth's neck. Annabeth used her book to hide her smile, leaning her head to the side. Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth's neck.

 _'They're cute.'_ Aphrodite admitted as Annabeth giggled. _'I'd love to take her place though.'_

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy said. "I didn't mean to get sand in your book about architecture."

"You should know better than to kick up sand, Seaweed-Brain," Annabeth said. She glanced at him with a smirk.

Percy smirked. "You should know better than to read on the beach."

"I wouldn't have to if you would let me do my studying in peace," Annabeth said.

"All you do is study," Percy said laying down, front facing the sky. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. "You need to relax a little."

"I'll relax when I've restored Olympus," Annabeth said. She pecked him on the cheek. "I need to get back to work, I'll see you at dinner."

"It's not even lunch yet!" Percy hollered to her.

Aphrodite smiled to herself as Annabeth waved over her shoulder. She struck after waiting several minutes. Transforming herself into a perfect copy of Annabeth, she flounced over to Percy. Her face heated as she took in all his features. His long black eyelashes, tan skin, rosy cheeks, and his chapped lips.

 _'I can make them smooth,'_ Aphrodite licked her lips. A golden curl fell into her face, brushing it aside

She leaned into Percy's sun, shading him. He opened them, showing off his ocean-like eyes.

"Annabeth?" Percy scrunched up his face. He looked like a confused puppy.

 _'Adorable,'_ Aphrodite cooed. She smiled at him.

Percy sat up. "What's up? I thought you were going to do some more planning."

Aphrodite sat down, relishing Percy's attention. She smiled at him.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Aphrodite fought the urge to scowl. The problem with appearing as someone else was she couldn't speak. She had a lyrical voice, a distinguishable one. It stayed the same no matter the form she took. Tapping her lips, she gave a saucy smile.

Percy blushed and avoided looking at her. "You want a kiss?" He looked up and down the empty beach.

Aphrodite nodded as excitement bolted through her stomach.

Percy seemed to fight a smile. "Alright." His voice tight with happiness.

He leaned in.

Aphrodite bit her lip. She rushed into the kiss. Pressing hard against his cracked, dry, lips, she moaned. Her hands caressed every taut muscle. He tasted like the sea. Their tongues, twisting vipers, mapping each other's homes. His groan echoed through her, stoking the fire in her stomach.

His hands rested on her hips. They trailed up her back, and slid under her bra, cupping her breast. The orange camp Half-Blood shirt scrunched up. Her white bra peeked.

Aphrodite moaned. Taken in by the passion, her hold on her disguise weakened. She folded Percy into her lengthening arms. Overtaking him, as her legs grew, she guided him to lay down. Her back elongated to that of a twenty-five-year-old woman. Percy's hold on her breast slipped as they engorged. The lace of her bra reappearing scratching against her skin.

Percy's warm hands pressed against her shoulders. She panted as she moved. Sliding her eyes open, she expected to see Percy dazed with desire. Instead, his flushed face stared at her like she was a slim monster.

Without thinking, she asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're not Annabeth," Percy whispered. He paled and scrambled from under her. Sand piled up, small mounds, as he threw it into the air in his desperation. "Stay away from me!"

Aphrodite stared at him as he ran. A giant wave crashed in on her. Licking the salt from her lips, reminded her of Percy, as she pushed her hair from her face. She knew how pissed Poseidon would be.

 _'Worth it.'_ She teleported to Olympus. In a second, a knock sounded from her palace door. Since she was there, she answered it instead of allowing a servant to get it.

"Hello," she said with a smile until a punch to the face set her flying. She hit the ground hard and rolled several feet. Pushing herself up, she brushed her hair from her face. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Poseidon growled as he stepped in with a dark scowl. Aphrodite had zero doubt that one Hades of a storm raged on Earth. "You molested my son."

She rolled her eyes, as her busted lip healed. She wiped at the trickle of golden blood, smearing it.

"Oh, please, he enjoyed it."

"He's a seventeen-year-old boy!" Poseidon shouted. "Who thought he was making out with his girlfriend! Of course, he enjoyed it!" He jabbed a finger at her. "But you, you tricked him!"

Aphrodite felt a pang of guilt. _'I had no other way. I wanted to know what it was like.'_ "Like it's any different from how we used to do things. Really, I was kind! I changed myself just to kiss him! You know how many guys and girls, would kill for that chance?" She stomped her foot. Her high heel clicking against the white marble.

"We're better than that now!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. We take the form that humans will find most appealing. Last week, Apollo turned a girl into a tree because she broke up with him. Sure, Artemis turned her back, but changed? No. We really haven't."

He could form glaciers with the glare he gave her. "Some of us are trying."

Aphrodite smiled. "Right," she purred, letting one of her hands fall from her hip. "You're trying," she drawled with hooded eyes. "And it's all because of Percy." She licked her lips. "Don't you think he deserves a small," she paused, smirking, "reward for that?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Poseidon stared at her for a moment. He smirked, leering at her. "You know you're right."

Aphrodite straightened, tingling. _'Of course, I'm right.'_

"It's only a matter of time before I slip again." Poseidon sighed. "Old habits die hard." He stepped closer to her.

Aphrodite lifted her chin. Poseidon stared into her ever-changing eyes.

"And you know," he said voice as soft as the relaxed ocean. "You have beautiful children."

Her smile froze.

"Maybe," he whispered. "I'll make them my concubines. Use them up, and feed them to the fish in the dirtiest rivers and ponds I can find."

In a flash, Aphrodite was in front of him. The tip of a knife pressed against his throat, under his chin.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. Her steady, manicured, hand choking the handle of the knife.

"Then stay away from my son," Poseidon growled. Storm clouds broiled underneath his words.

Aphrodite read Poseidon's face to see if he was serious. She swallowed a slight tremor going through her. Dropping her hand, the knife skimmed his Adam's apple.

"Fine," She said, offhanded, waving the knife. "I was planning to anyway. Annabeth and Percy are too cute to break up."

Poseidon snorted as he crossed his arms. "Stay away from my son, and we won't have any problems."

"Fine," She sighed, stepping back, slipping her knife into her sleeve. "There goes my plan to have a threesome with Annabeth and Percy."

Poseidon cracked a smile. "If I worried you, imagine what Athena would do to you if you tricked her daughter."

"Oh, I know," Aphrodite said. "Why do you think I haven't tried?"

Review


End file.
